Penitence
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: The after events of Raw 10-06-13. Kaitlyns secret admirer prank turns into a little something more. Kaitlyn/Eve; KaitlynAJ friendship; DomSub; AJPunk; Femslash; ONESHOT, Punishment warning


**Just a short little fic written during exam week to relieve stress**. **Look out for LadyDragonsBlood bday fic written within the next couple weeks, as her bday is this Friday!**

* * *

Kaitlyn sighed as she pinned her hair back, groaning as she noticed the slight bruise on her cheek.

"When on earth…" she muttered to herself, leaning forward to brush her fingers along the faint mark.

"Hey there chica!" AJ squealed, squeezing her best friend from behind. Kait smiled softly and met her friend's eyes in the mirror briefly.

"We saw each other only 20 minutes ago," she reminded the bubbly brunette, fixing her eyes back on the bruise.

"But that was in the ring, which totally doesn't count," AJ argued. Kaitlyn smiled and turned around, ruffling AJs hair.

"Stop wearing heels around me," AJ pouted, Kaitlyn moving to pull her jacket on.

"Start wearing heels around me," Kaitlyn tossed back.

"Please don't, you remember what happened the last time AJ wore heels right?" Natalya called from the other side of the locker room, Kaitlyn beginning to laugh.

"Heels plus a drunken AJ do not mix!" she agreed, AJ rolling her eyes and stamping her foot.

"That was one time!" she protested, Kaitlyn and Natalya both chuckling.

"Just don't wear heels," Natalya teased, gathering her bag and leaving the locker room with a sharp nod to the other divas.

"So you heading back to Punky after the show tomorrow?" Kaitlyn asked, dragging her own bag strap over her shoulder. AJ nodded and beamed at the mention of her sub.

"I am, gotta get him prepared for Payback on Sunday," AJ said. "He and Jericho should be good. Where are you heading?"

"Home, Tampa," Kaitlyn sighed.

"Oh, Eve meeting you there?" AJ asked, noticing Kait's sudden flinch. "Or not…?"

"Eve left me," Kaitlyn said, continuing to walk. AJ froze and grabbed her best friend's wrist, stopping Kaitlyn in her tracks.

"Woah woah, when did this happen?" she asked, Kaitlyn shrugging in reply.

"Right around the time she left the WWE?" she suggested, AJs mouth gaping.

"And you conveniently forgot to mention this why?" she demanded, Kaitlyn sitting on an equipment trunk with a shrug.

"Cause Eve and Punk are still friends, and I didn't want to prejudice your view of her," she muttered, AJ scoffing and sitting cross-legged next to her.

"Why?" AJ asked, bumping her friends shoulder with her own gently.

"She felt smothered, something the other girls were saying to her," Kaitlyn sighed. "Apparently, they were asking her how long it was going to take for me to order her to give me the title."

"And you never would have done that!" AJ exclaimed, horrified that her friends sub would believe that of her.

"Never," Kaitlyn swore, brushing her fringe away from her face. "That just would have been cruel. And if she had've just come and spoken to me, I would have told her that."

"Ice-cream and crappy movie?" AJ suggested, seeing that Kaitlyn was starting to be affected by her recollection of her sub leaving. Her friend grinned and nodded, standing up and motioning to the door.

"Meet you at the hotel, I'll grab the ice-cream?" Kaitlyn suggested, AJ nodding before she shoved the door open and the two women started to bicker for the crowds benefit.

* * *

"Pet, did you know Eve left Kaitlyn?" AJ asked in curiosity, sitting on the kitchen bench as Punk made dinner.

"Eve did tell me that Mistress," Punk admitted, his attention being dragged away from the salad he was tossing. "But she seems really regretful. I think she wants to go back to Mistress Kaitlyn, but she's afraid of being rejected."

"Why didn't you tell me Pet?" AJ asked, her brow furrowing slightly. Punk turned and faced her fully.

"Eve asked me to keep it to myself, and you never asked Ma'am," he confessed. "And I guess I just thought that Mistress Kaitlyn would have told you herself."

"I only found out about it after Raw," AJ admitted, pairing a soft, reassuring smile with a light hair tussle. Punk smiled, recognising that he wasn't in trouble and turned back to their dinner.

"I think Kait is missing Eve," AJ mused softly, Punk nodding.

"Eve is definitely missing Mistress Kaitlyn," he told her, dishing up their food onto two plates and carrying it over to their small dining room table.

"Maybe next time you speak to her, you could suggest that she go talk to Kaitlyn," AJ hinted, Punk smiling deviously to himself.

"I may have already done so…I think your comment on Raw about Kait having no-one to love her might have sent Eve over the edge ma'am," he said, AJ letting her characters devious smile show on her lips.

"Good boy," AJ praised, Punk beaming in return.

* * *

Kaitlyn sighed as she heard the tentative tap on the door. She was not in the mood for visitors, and yet life seemed determined to constantly test her patience.

"Can I help…oh, it's you," she sighed, her former lover nervously wringing her hands on Kaitlin's front step.

"What do you want Eve?" Kaitlyn sighed, blocking the door with her body.

"I just want to talk ma'…" Eve cut herself off and flushed slightly, Kaitlyn hiding her instinctive smile.

"I think you said everything you could when you left Eve," she growled. "When you thought that I was going to ORDER you to give up that title! I NEVER would have done that." She stepped back to shut the door.

"I know you wouldn't have done that," Eve blurted out. "I was scared. I was really starting to fall for you, and when the girls started trying me to convince me, I got scared of the other things that you might order me to do."

"Like what," Kaitlyn sighed.

"Like quitting, like becoming your slave," Eve whispered, wrapping her arms around her stomach protectively as she looked away.

"Did I ever give you any indication that I would want that?" Kaitlyn asked, reaching out to grasp Eve's chin firmly, and tilt her head back to look at her.

"No ma'am, you just…became so obsessed with the title hunt…" Eve whispered, averting her eyes.

"And when we were backstage? Alone? In our hotel room?" Kaitlyn prodded, running a thumb over Eve's cheekbone.

"You were the perfect mistress," Eve confessed softly. "I never felt like I did when I was with you…and it terrified me. You could have asked me to do anything, and I would have done it." Kait chewed on her bottom lip for a few moments before making her decision and stepping back.

"Look at me," she demanded, Eve meeting her eyes immediately. "You really hurt me when you left Eve. But honestly, I never stopped loving you. So here's your choice. If you want to be my sub again, completely with all that entails, you need to be on your knees in the playroom, ready to accept whatever punishment I deem fit to give you for leaving. If you don't, then walk away now." Kaitlyn walked away from the door and walked down the hall, entering their playroom and standing with her back to the door, her arms crossed. She heard the front door shut, and the floorboards in the hallway creak as Eve walked over them, and then watched in the floor length mirror as Eve entered the room and knelt behind her.

"Is this your decision Eve?" Kaitlyn asked, watching as Eve lowered her head to face the ground.

"Yes ma'am," Eve said, Kaitlyn nodding and turning around.

"Strip, and get on the cross," Kaitlyn demanded lowly, pulling her hair back into a loose ponytail with a spare hairband. Eve bit her lip and muffled the soft whimper before she pushed herself to her feet-months of being Kait's sub giving her practice at getting to her feet without using her hands-and stripped quickly, folding her clothes neatly and placing them on the chair. She stood in front of the St. Andrews cross, and lowered her head, feeling more than seeing Kaitlyn cross to her.

"Turn around, face it," Kaitlyn sighed, Eve flushing as she did as she was told. "You know how punishment works." Eve stepped up and spread her arms, Kaitlyn firmly attaching the leather cuffs around her wrists before clipping them to the restraints.

"Spread the legs," she coaxed, wrapping the leather around Eve's ankles and attaching them to the bottom of the cross. Eve rested her head on the cross, shaking slightly.

"You listen to me Eve, because I'm only going to say this once," Kaitlyn said firmly, selecting her favourite riding crop and resting it in her hand. "This punishment I'm going to give you, it's for not talking to me. You leaving was your decision, and I won't punish you for that. However, if you pull this kind of stunt again, I will not take you back."

"Yes ma'am," Eve said, clearing her throat.

"You can talk to me about anything Eve," Kaitlyn lectured. "Your fears, your dreams. If you talk to me, we can do something about them. If you just run, then we both end up unhappy."

"Yes ma'am," Eve agreed, her throat choking up a little.

"What's the standard punishment for not talking to me Eve," Kaitlyn asked softly, brushing the soft brown curls off of Eve's shoulders.

"15 strikes with the crop ma'am," Eve forced out, Kaitlyn resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Count," she instructed, bringing the crop back and swatting Eve's ass.

"One," Eve whimpered, Kaitlyn bringing the crop down again on the other cheek.

"Two," Eve said, her voice starting to shake. Kaitlyn started to flog Eve in earnest, taking care to only swat her ass and upper thighs.

"Last two Eve," Kaitlyn soothed, the brunette stifling her sobs and nodded, clenching her fists.

"Fourteen," Eve gasped out, the strike hitting her left sit spot. Kaitlyn took careful aim, and smacked the right sit spot; Eve breaking down into full out tears.

"Fifteen," she sobbed. "Please Mistress…I'm sorry…" Kaitlyn moved swiftly, releasing Eve's ankles first and then her wrists, catching her as her knees refused to hold her weight.

"I know pet," she soothed, sitting on the floor and gathering her sobbing sub into her arms. "You're forgiven." Eve curled up closer to Kaitlyn, letting all her tears of frustration and fear out, and letting Kaitlyn's gentle rocking soothe her.

"Did you remember to shut the door after you?" Kaitlyn asked after a while. Eve smiled and nodded against Kaitlyn's shoulder.

"Good girl," Kaitlyn praised, stroking her hair back. "I want you to go upstairs, and lay down on the bed for me ok? I'll grab the cream and come down." Eve nodded and tried to push herself to her feet, before her knees wobbled and she almost ended back on the floor. Kaitlyn rose herself, and wrapped an arm around her subs waist, walking her as far as the bed before she hurried into the bathroom and collected the cream, coming back to sit on the bed besides Eve.

"Mhm, mistress?" Eve asked. Kaitlyn tilted her head, and gently began rubbing the cream into Eves welts.

"Yes pet?" she asked, resting her cool fingers on Eve's lower back in silent apology when the other woman hissed.

"Do you…do you still have my collar?" Eve asked shyly, Kaitlyn smiling softly.

"Of course I do Evie," she said softly. She got to her feet and pulled it out of her nightstand, laying it in front of her sub.

"I don't think you should put it on me yet Mistress," Eve confessed, lowering her eyes. "I was disrespectful, when I refused to talk to you and then I threw my collar at you. I should have to earn it back." Kaitlyn tilted her chin up, and favoured her sub with a gentle peck on the lips.

"Evie baby, I completely agree," she admitted, brushing Eve's hair back from her face. "But you're such a good girl, that I'm sure you'll earn it back in no time." Eve lit up at the compliment and Kaitlyn couldn't help her own smile. It was nice to have her sub back in her life.


End file.
